


Ours

by FractalBunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: Paris was theirs - every last inch of it.





	

"Something wrong, my lady?" Chat Noir purred, crawling up next to her on the rooftop. "You look tired. How have you been sleeping?" He laid out on his back and stretched, pointing his toes and bringing his arms above his head, reaching towards the sky.

"Good enough." Ladybug murmured, not turning to look at him. "I've had a lot of tests lately. I stayed up late studying." She sighed. "Four akumas in one week. It's like the universe doesn't want me to succeed."

"Don't even say that." Chat Noir said, sitting up on his haunches. "I want you to succeed. You know that, don't you?" He smiled brightly. "Come on. Let's go climb the Eiffel Tower." With that, he stood up, and offered his hand to her. Ladybug giggled and took it, and he pulled her up. They walked to the edge of the roof and looked down the fifty-foot drop. Ladybug idly spun her yo-yo up and down, as though it was just a regular toy.

"Chat, what time is it?" She asked, whipping the yo-yo back into her hand.

"Ah..." Chat glanced at his folded-up staff. "Two o'clock." He winced.

"Ugh." Ladybug crossed her arms. "Screw it. Let's go." She wound up her arm and tossed the yo-yo, wrapping it around a lamppost. "I'll race you." With that, she jumped off the building and into flight. Chat Noir leapt off after her, using his staff to propel himself into the air and onto the next roof.

Ladybug won the race by a small margin, landing at the foot of the tower. A few pedestrians pointed her and Chat Noir out, smiling and waving. The two waved back, used to their celebrity status. Chat Noir watched Ladybug's face as she took a selfie with a tourist; she almost looked annoyed. When they walked away, her smile faded, and she leaned on the wall of the tower's base. She crossed her arms and looked at Chat Noir with something resembling indignation.

"What?" Chat Noir asked, crossing his arms in return. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah." Ladybug flicked his nose. "A mask." Chat Noir snickered and poked her nose playfully.

"I won't race you to the top, but let's go!" He said, lifting himself off of the ground with his staff and grasping onto the bottom bars of the tower. "Unless you're  _feline_ scared, that is." Ladybug rolled her eyes and threw her yo-yo right next to his head, pulling herself up to his level.

"I'm not scared of  _anything_." She said, wrinkling up her nose. The reality was, Ladybug was scared of a lot of things - Adrien Agreste, certain kinds of bugs, Adrien, failing school and not getting into a good college, Adrien, losing her touch for fashion design, Adrien...

"You still with me?" Chat Noir asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Ladybug's eyes widened and she felt herself blush.

"Yeah, sorry. Just tired." They both made their way up to the first viewing deck with ease. Ladybug crawled up and over the mesh and had a hard landing onto her feet. She thought Tikki's magic would always keep her from harm - somehow, she was feeling weak with exhaustion. "Chat, look at it all." She whispered as he climbed down next to her. The city was lit with yellow and green streetlights, and cars drove down under the black sky despite the ungodly hour.

"It's all ours, my lady." Chat Noir whispered back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Every last inch." He leaned closer to her ear. "Someday, I'll buy us a little one-bedroom just down the street so we can come here and look out at this whenever you want." Ladybug felt a shiver down her spine and took a step to the right to escape his grip.

"Silly kitty." She said, shaking her head. "You are sweet, though." That time, it was Chat Noir's turn to shiver.

"Thank you." He whispered, nearly inaudible.

"Hmm?" Ladybug turned to look at him, her blue eyes reflecting the countless streetlights. Chat Noir felt his heart melt in an instant and he stuck his tongue out to hide his contentment. "Whatever. Let's go up to the next platform." She threw her yo-yo upwards and started to rappel up to the second floor. Chat Noir started clambering up the bars, trying to keep up with her fast pace. They both got to the next floor out of breath and feeling just how late it was.

"My lady, you really are fast." Chat Noir panted. "You might kill me someday." He smiled. "Although it would be the best way to go."

"You're funny." Ladybug said with a giggle. There it was again - Chat Noir was physically shuddering from her praise. "Seriously, Chat, is something wrong?" He nodded his head no a little too quickly and grinned. "Chat, you're my best friend. I know when something's wrong with you." Ladybug moved a little closer and took his hands in hers. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Fine, well, my real name is-" Ladybug clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Anything but that." She growled. When she removed her hand from his lips, Chat Noir took it in his and planted a small kiss on the back. "Oh, minou. You silly, silly kitty." She said, looking off to the side.

"Minou?" Chat Noir blushed and stepped back, breaking all contact with Ladybug. "You've gotta be kitten me." Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked out at her expanded view of Paris.

"You'd think it gets boring after seeing it so many times." She said, eyes glowing with wonder.

"Yeah." Chat Noir breathed out, but he wasn't looking at Paris. "You'd think so." He bit his lip and felt a burning question return to him, and due to some mix of infatuation and exhaustion, he asked it. "My lady, did we really kiss? You know, when Le Dislocoeur made me one of his minions." Ladybug snickered, then laughed, then doubled over. Chat Noir wasn't sure how to react, so he just crossed his arms and waited for her to speak. She wiped her eyes and stood up straight, a grin still stuck to her face.

"Yeah, we did, kitty." She said, sighing. "My first kiss, too." When Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, she saw the light pink on his cheeks despite how dark it was one-hundred-and-fifteen meters up. "Not bad." He bit his lip and looked away, embarrassed. "There it is again. You keep getting all flustered."

"How could I not?" Chat Noir asked, turning his back to Ladybug. "If you keep complimenting me like that I'll get hiss-terical." He turned his head back for just a moment to wink at her.

"What, do you like compliments? Is that it, minou?" Ladybug took a step towards him, a devious smirk on her face. "What if I told you that you're the best partner I could ask for, the best friend I've ever had, and you're not  _too_ bad looking?" Chat Noir felt like he was going to pass out. "Or that you're an amazing fighter and the funniest person I know?" She ran a finger down Chat Noir's spine, and he felt himself completely lock up.

"M-my lady!" He stuttered. "Stop it!" His face was bright red, and all he could hear at that point was the blood pounding in his ears.

"I'm just teasing, chaton." Ladybug said, giggling. "Calm down." He turned around, still madly blushing, and suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Chat!"

"Did you mean all of that?" He asked, his eyes starting to water.

"Of course!" Ladybug replied, casually pushing him away. "Why would I make any of it up?" Chat Noir, still blushing, clasped her face in his hands as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered. His eyes darted to her lips, then back to her wide eyes. Without any forethought, he leaned in and kissed her. Ladybug was shocked - but not unhappy. She closed her eyes slowly, accepting the kiss, and put her hands on Chat Noir's waist. When he pulled back, he grinned sheepishly. "Let's go to the top, my lady." He suddenly whipped out his staff and used it to propel himself upwards, latching onto an iron beam and scaling up the tower. Ladybug took a few breaths to regain her focus and started climbing right behind him.

"Chat, give me the time again." She said. The two were moving slowly considering how late it was.

"Two forty-five." Chat said, holstering his staff once again. "Me-ouch."

"Oh, shut up." Ladybug said with a laugh. They got to the top platform of the tower and crawled in; the cage on it was the hardest to get into. Ladybug went right up to the side and wrapped her fingers through the chain-link fencing. She pressed her forehead to it and looked out. "Chat, look at it. I can't believe it."

"Like I said," Chat Noir whispered, "It's all ours."


End file.
